In boost converters there is a problem in creating a stable time on signal. Boost converters have a boost mode wherein Vout is boosted to a value great than Vin. However, during down mode operations of boost converters, Vout, can be less than Vin, resulting in a condition where Vin and Vmax are equal causing a comparison to result in a zero or null signal and causing a control error for any coupled switches. To overcome this issue, a fixed time on is generated to reconstruct the down-mode on-time. This fixed on-time can be generated by a hardwired RC network with a fixed propagation time. However, these hardwired RC networks lack accurate timing, and do not have a stable frequency and can react to variations in the load or thermal properties of the circuit or load. Thus, these hardwired or fixed frequency timers can result in a frequency runaway that will not control or operate a boost converter.